This invention relates to golf training aids. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for enabling a golfer to practice and improve his golf stroke.
Various training aids have been developed to enable golfers to practice their golf strokes. Such devices have not been entirely satisfactory because they do not enable the golfer to readily discern and maintain the desired alignment of the head of his club, or they do not facilitate development of proper strokes, or their use tends to promote undesirable movements such as excessive wrist action, or they are cumbersome and difficult to transport and use, or they are not readily adapted for use in various indoor or outdoor locations, or for numerous other reasons. There remains a need for development of a more satisfactory golf training aid.